A New Constantine
by TellMeYourTruth
Summary: Angie is pregnant with John’s baby and a powerful demon named Vargalarg is determined to rid the world of the future Constantine.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes from the author**:

This is my first ever fanfic. I hope to become a better writer the more I write. Please review and sorry for the typos/misspellings. English is not my first language.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

About the story: John/Angela, romance, love, action, demons

* * *

**Chapter One**

"John, I need to talk to you. Now... There's something important I need to tell you. Oh John…Please pick up. I know you're there.

I'm coming over."

As the message ended and Angie's voice faded out, John only wondered what Angie could possible have to say to him that was so important. He looked at the Holy Shotgun lying on the bed, the exact same spot Angie had laid many nights the past months.

Scared of commitment and acknowledging his true feelings for Angela, John had pulled his trick on her tonight. Whenever he could sense that Angie was trying to reach out to his heart, he would back off. He would not return calls, pick up the phone or come over when Angie wanted him at hers. But tonight Angie sounded different. There was something in her voice, something had changed.

Why didn't I pick up the bloody phone? He thought to himself.

"She's coming over..Okay..She probably wants to end things. I can deal with that." He spoke out loud, almost as if speaking to the shotgun.

"I don't have time for a relationship anyway..In my line of work..I can't ..." he whispered to himself. John got up from the bed and lit up a cigarette. He walked up to the mirror and took a long look at his reflection.

"I can deal" he said to himself staring back from the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

While putting on his white shirt John Constantine heard knocking on the door. He walked to the door while fixing his collar.

He knew it was Angie, he could sense it. He opened the door and met Angie's eyes. They stared into each others eyes for a second and then Angie's eyes scrolled down to his unbuttoned shirt and exposed chest.

She didn't wait for an invitation and went straight in. His eyes followed her as she then sat herself down on the sofa. She put her hands over her head and looked down.

It's coming. Fuck. He thought to himself.

"What's wrong Angela?" He asked. He knew what was coming up next.

"John". She looked up. Can you please put out the cigarette? "Ang..?" She didn't let him finish.

"Please" she then said with a nervous tone in her voice.

Here it comes, he thought. He thought maybe he should stop her and end things first, but then he looked at her face and saw that she was sort of smiling.

John put out the cigarette and sat down across from her.

"There's something I really need to tell you." She continued. "I don't really know how to tell you. It's too soon, but it's not that wrong is it?" she asked him.

John Constantine never got confused, but Angie certainly was doing just fine with changing that. "Ang, what are you trying to tell me? Is something wrong? Do you need my help? I mean my special help?

"No no John, it's nothing like that. Well you might think so..I don't know how to say this, but things have changed."

She was really struggling telling him what she came over to say. Maybe she didn't want to end things after all, but what then? He started to button up his shirt.

"It's okay Angela. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll do my best to help you."

They stared in to each others eyes and the words came out of her:

"I'm pregnant John".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"Please! Just let me go! I'll promise I won't tell anyone.."" The young female screamed in terror as Vargalarg the demon was about to stab her in her chest and desanguanate her. The blood from the young female squirted all over the walls as Vargalarg finished his little amusement game. The dead girl's body lay cold on the floor, her mouth still open after hours of screaming.

Ever since that brutal day, he could no longer inhale his victim's souls, but he was not about to stop the remaining joys of torturing and murdering.

John Constantine had fucked him up bad. He had castrated the ever being of his existence. Sometimes Vargalarg would wonder why Constantine had let him live. Good thing he didn't know Vargalarg one day could retrieve his powers and become the powerful demon he once were. But for now Vargalarg was a lower being, ridiculed in the underworld. The only joy he had in his existence were the slaughter games and the thought of one day seeking vengeance over John Constantine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"John..Say something. I know this must come as a shock…but" before Angie could finish what she was about to say, John got up and poured himself something strong. He didn't even look at Angie, but she couldn't stop gazing at him. His expression was that of someone in denial, and Angie could see it.

She got up and walked to the door. She turned to him in a last attempt to see if he would say something to her. He didn't respond to her attempt.

"John, I'll better leave for now.. We'll talk tomorrow." she said as she turned away from him and left.

Constantine walked to his window and watched as Angie got in her cab. It must have been waiting for her, as she probably knew their meeting would be brief.

He lit up another cigarette and sat down on his couch.

"Angie's pregnant. I didn't see that coming. Fuck." He said to himself and wished he hadn't acted like a total fool towards the situation.

He went back to the window in hope that Angie's cap might still be there, but was not surprised she hadn't stuck around for him to come running in the rain after her.

John Constantine had yet again fucked things up. He took his coat and got his shotgun from the bed. "I need to destroy some evil" he said as he walked out from his place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

When Angie got home, there were eight messages waiting for her. It was Father Leo who had beentrying to get a hold of her for days.

Father Leo had got acquainted with Angela Dodson trough a case he had asked the police to look at. He wanted Angela's help in the search for some missing street kids. Her department had no intentions of following the case, as the chief thought there was no base for investigation. In desperation Father Leo went straight to Angela. Everyone at the office knew Angie was a devout catholic, and Father Leo must have felt that one of his own wouldn't let him down.

She picked up the phone and dialled up the Father's number at his church. After getting through to him, he had told her that yet another street kid, this time a young female, had gone missing. Certain kids and young adults were starting to vanish from the streets through thin air. Prostitutes, runaways, gang bangers, butall who had seeked Father Leo's help to better their lives. As soon as the they seemed to be making progress they would go missing.

Father Leo's distress call had made Angie forget about her pregnancy, about telling John and how things had gone so expectingly wrong this evening.She wondered what John was thinking. About her, about their baby, about the whole situation.

"Find these missing kids" she said out loud to herself and her mind went back to her unofficial case.


End file.
